nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crossover: Spirit Girl vs. Hero's Destiny
A Wormhole has opened, and The Spirit Girl Crew has come into the land of Hero's Destiny! Part 1 When Luna came to, she could't remember what had happened. Realizing that she was in the middle of a giant city, she quickly turned invisible. "What the?" SG Nick said. "Yea, What happened?" SG Dillian said. SG Nick and SG Dillian walked noticing the Dojo. Luna followed them. HD Nick and Dillian and Lunari were in the desert also walking to the Dojo. Once Lunari had made it to the dojo with the others, she could sense something off. She didn't say anyting about it, but she knew something was different. But then the SG Squad arrived. "Wait, What the Hell?!" SG and HD Nick yelled. Lunari was shocked. What the heck was going on? She could sense someone else, but it was odd. A ghost! She shivered some, feeling the strange presence. "What is Happening!" SG and HD Dillian yelled. This was it. "Hold on." Lunari interrupted. "There's someone else here." Luna was astonished. How? "OK You posers, Time to see how the REAL Heroes do it!" HD Nick said getting into a fighting stance. Luna, out of sheer curiousity, showed herself, in front of Lunari. "Whoa!" Lunari shouted, at the sight of Luna. They looked almost identical! SG Nick and HD Nick Blasted each other. Lunari and Luna were in no mood to fight. "Are you... a ghost?" Lunari asked, to which Luna replied with a nod. Nate came to the Dojo. "Well time t-" Nate said slowly backing away. "Maybe Not." Luna didn't want them to fight. She was more concerned about how and why they were here. "Guys! Cut it out!" '' Lunari and Luna said, simultaneously. "No." The Nicks said. SG Nick turned Super Spirit and HD Nick turned Super. A blade of cyber energy whizzed between the two of them. "Alright! What is going on here?!?" Rosa yelled. "Woah!" SG Nick yelled. "Rosa, calm down!" HD Nick yelled. "I'm not angry, I was trying to get your attention." Rosa said. "Now, let me ask again. What is going on here?" "These Po-" Nick said before Justin interrupted. "All of you, in now." Justin said. Everyone went inside. Luna turned invisible again, rather shy. "Alright you six." Justin said. "You are not posers, you are the SAME People, just from another timeline." Luna showed herself again. "Huh. That makes sense...." Lunari said, looking back at Luna. "Unfortunately, a Phantom from the Spirit Timeline as I will call it, has leaked in to this timeline." Justin said. "Phantom?" Lunari asked, curiously. ''"Oh, no. No, No, No..." Luna said, realizing who he meant. "THAT F*CKTARD!" SG Nick yelled. "I'll take that to mean that you know this phantom." Lunari said. "This is bad......" Luna said. "That bitchface gave me this Form!" SG Nick yelled Turning Super Spirit. "Then that must be the equivalent of Xicorith!" HD Nick said "Xicorith! Ugh, he was such a pain...." Lunari said. "Phantom brought him back to life by the way." Justin said. = "WHAT!?!?!" = Nick yelled instantly turning Super 2. "You've got to be kidding me!" Lunari shouted. "I have their location." Justin said teleporting everyone. "Hello." Said a voice. It sounded like Phantom. "Remember me?" Said another voice, sounding suspicously like Xicorith. "You!" HD and SG Nick yelled. "Us." Phantom taunted, from the shadows. Luna shivered, feeling Phantom's dark presence. "Really?" SG Nick said. "Why, of course." Phantom teased. Xicorith being aggressive decided to attack now and flew at HD Nick. Phantom waited, looking for the best opportunity to attack. SG Nick turned Super Spirit. Phantom snarled, weak to the spiritual energy. Lunari glanced over at HD Nick. "Ready?" "Ready." HD Nick said. Lunari stepped back a bit, and used her spirit form, joining with Nick. Luna was shocked, speechless. That's how they were alike! She herself was a spirit, and Lunari was a living girl with a spirit form. "Booyah!" HD Nick said attacking Xicorith. Phantom couldn't take much more of the spiritual energy surrounding him. Enraged, he blasted the whole area with a shockwave of darkness. Both Nicks got knocked back a few feet. "Ha!" Phantom said, continuing to attack. Luna looked around, before joining with SG Dillian. Both Nick's looked at each other, they had a Plan. HD Nick removed Lunari from him. "FUUU- SION HA!" both Nicks said Performing the Fusion Dance, They had fused into One Nick, Removing his Ghost Hunting Gear. "Boom! Double Power!" Fusion Nick said. Lunari went back to her own body. She looked at fusion Nick, very impressed. Fusion Nick went into his Super Form. Super Spirit Super! Lunari started her telepathic relay effect, to keep everyone coordinated. Xicorith looked angry. "Can't You do anything useful?!" Xicorith yelled at Phantom. "Like Give me power or something?!" "Ah. Indeed." Phantom said, his voice calm, and deep. Shadows and darkness swirled around Xicorith, as Phantom joined with him. "Ahahahahaha!" Xicorith laughed. "Much Better!" "Non-Ghost Lunari turn into a spirit and do the Fusion dance with Ghost Lunari, than Join with me." Fusion Nick said ready to Attack. Lunari and Luna nodded in agreement. Lunari used her spirit form, and the two did the fusion dance, before joining with Fusion Nick. "Awesome, Super Spirit Spirit Super! God, it's Super Sayian God Super Sayian all over again." Fusion Nick said before attacking Xicorith, after an hour Fusion Nick won as A Portal Opened, The Nick's and Lunari's had defused and Phantom was removed from Xicorith. Luna looked at the portal. "I believe this is farewell. Thank you, friends." Luna said. Lunari looked sad to see Luna go, but she kept her composure. "Keep in touch." She said to Luna, tapping a finger to her forehead. Since they had met, and they were practically one and the same, communicating telepathically should have been rather easy for them. Phantom was the first one in the portal. "See ya Later!" HD Nick said. "Bye Guys!" SG Nick said. The SG Cast went into the portal, then just before it closed three Watches flew out. "Huh? What are these for?" Lunari questioned. She picked them up, handing one to Nick, one to Dillian, and keeping the last one for herself. The SG Cast Appeared as a Hologram on each watch, Luna on Lunari's, SG Dillian on HD Dillian's and SG Nick and HD Nick. Luna giggled, acting as mysterious as ever. "Hello there, friend." She greeted Lunari, a contagious smile on her face. Lunari couldn't help but laugh. "You are awesome." She said to Luna, smiling back. "These Watches work through Dimensions, so No Matter where we are, We can always keep in touch." SG Nick said. Luna and Lunari started talking, though nobody could hear what they were actually talking about. After awhile, they were at the Dojo everything was back to normal. THE END... Category:Crossovers